Blood on Snow
by Genatz
Summary: Part 2 of 50 Blades of Darkness (Ashe x Nocturne Fanfiction)


**Author's Note:**

Before you begin reading, please be sure you have read 50 Blades of Darkness to fully understand this story.

And I suggest that if you see this asterisk - *, please listen to Broken Inside by Broken Iris to feel the vibe as you read. xD

Here is the link to the song: /5YettQiQhb0

Enjoy, everyone :)

Special thanks to my good friend/ex bf, Albert Javier. 3

**Blood on Snow**

A frozen arrow was shot across the suite, missing its target by mere inches and causing a ceramic vase to explode at the far end of the room. The shards fell to the floor, then there was a deep chuckle that echoed throughout the place.

"I am not afraid of you, and I never will be," she sternly spoke with great determination.

A few meters across her hovered the terrifying figure that any human would fear of. His ghostly eyes glinted with a hint of amusement.

"You can't even protect yourself from me, Frost Archer," he reminded. "I can kill you in one stab of my blade."

Nocturne slowly hovered closer to her, and she glared at him. Ashe quickly shot Volley against her enemy, but Nocturne casted Shroud of Darkness to block himself from the set of incoming arrows in a nick of time.

Nocturne pulled out his blade from a minion's body and threw the lifeless blue-hooded creature at the pile of minion corpses.

"Drip, drop...the sound of blood," said Nocturne as he intently watched the pool of blood expanding underneath the freshly-slain minions.

The sound of a distant conversation abruptly distracted Nocturne from his source of entertainment. He sharply faced east, retracted his blades, and then hovered towards the wall of trees to get a closer look of a couple walking along the dirt path just a few meters below from where he stood.

"Despite the difficulty of each challenge we encounter, we still decide for the greater good and the well-being of our people, Tryndamere," said the lady with frosted white hair and dazzling, gem-like, blue eyes. The way she struts had a sense of leadership, confidence and refined finesse. Her left hand held the legendary Avarosan bow.

"That's why we've been united. To help our brethren," replied the man with a well-built physique. He walked stiffly beside her while his right hand dragged along a huge, cumbersome sword. He had long, raven hair, and he wore a Viking helmet on his head.

Since the couple was unaware of any presence near them, they continued walking along the dirt path, giving Nocturne the advantage to follow them. His eyes, however, never left the archer.

"Is something the matter, Ashe?" Tryndamere asked upon noticing the sudden change of her expression, even though she was not looking directly at him.

"Oh, heavens, no. None at all. I just…" She shook her head and just gave a genuine smile. "I am very grateful with our alliance. I truly appreciate it."

Tryndamere faced ahead with a small smile on his face, and then he grunted in approval. If there was anyone who could at least momentarily steer him away from his thoughts regarding his horrific past, it would be Ashe.

What Nocturne just witnessed caused him to be left behind. It was like he was glued to his spot, but he never let his sight wander away from Ashe as she and Tryndamere walked on until they disappeared downhill.

Seeing Nocturne successfully blocking her attack triggered Ashe's blood to boil. She managed to keep her cool despite her patience wearing thin. Still glaring at her enemy, she lowered her ice bow and huffed in frustration.

"If you think that this is some kind of joke, I am definitely not amused! Especially after that repugnant doing you have impelled upon me!" She exclaimed.

There was a mocking chuckle as the lights began to flicker on and off. A split second after the lights returned, Nocturne was no longer there, alerting Ashe.

"And what will you do about it, Frost Archer?" He whispered behind her left ear, and Ashe, on impulse, turned quickly, but only to find no one there.

"Even if you tell that pathetic excuse of a barbarian husband Tryndamere, he lacks the appetency to defend you…" His voice echoed throughout the suite. The lights continued to flicker on and off, leaving the room darker each time the light returns.

"...even your precious Freljord..." He hovered behind Ashe who was taking small steps backwards. "...from _me_." He caught her in his arms and she instantly felt cold blades against her skin. The suite was pitch black now.

"You don't know Tryndamere," quipped the fearless Ashe. She did not dare move for she was aware that the blades will automatically cut her.

Nocturne chuckled lightly at the sound of Ashe's deterministic voice. "Your ignorance blinds you from the truth, Ashe. Must I remind you about your non-romantic union with Tryndamere?" His voice was but a whisper.

She glanced down, recalling the arrangement with the barbarians as a political reinforcement for the needs of the Freljordian people. Romance was absolutely void in this particular commitment. Moreover, she had only seen Tryndamere as an ally, a friend, and not exactly the husband she expected. He was always away from Ashe, wandering around Freljord and challenging anyone to battle him. He would only return to her to claim the supplies that he and his barbarian tribe needed.

While Ashe was trapped in her thoughts, Nocturne slowly slid a hand below her abdomen while his other hand slid up to her left breast.

"Face it, Ashe. I already own you," he whispered possessively into her ear."You have my mark."

She came back to her senses and quickly grabbed Nocturne's arm, forcefully twisting it inwards, then she spun around to break free from his embrace. She glared at him.

"My body and soul will never be yours. There will never be _us_," she dismissed.

Before Ashe could reach for the door, Nocturne instantaneously dashed at her and slammed her hard against the wall. The force had made her drop her bow. Furious at what Nocturne had done, she sent him a glare and slapped him, causing him to be stunned. She gasped, and it was only then when she realized that she shouldn't have done that.

"Ohohoho~ Ashe…" His eyes flared wickedly. If he had a tongue, he would've licked his lips by now. He fiercely tore her garments off, ripping each useless fabric until her bare skin was exposed. Ashe did everything she could in order stop him like thrashing and hitting him, but Nocturne grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. She screamed and did the next best thing; kicking him away, but it was no use. He merely disintegrated, and reformed himself quickly. To shut her up, Nocturne created tentacles out of himself. They protruded from his back, extended, and slithered to restrain each of Ashe's limbs. Ashe couldn't believe what he was doing. He really wasn't going to release her.

"Relax, my frost queen. I won't harm you," he chuckled menacingly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but one of the black, ghostly tentacles quickly muffled her. She began struggling again while Nocturne took his time sliding his hands down her arms, through her curvaceous figure then landing on her hips and thighs.

Ashe muffled noises as her body twitched in every way, then she felt something cold slithering up her legs and spiraling to her thighs. More tentacles emerged from the darkness. One wrapped itself around her neck, restraining her small movements. When she grew tired and lost the ability to move, Nocturne gave a long lick from her cheek to the corner of her eye.

"What did I tell you? No power in this world can save you from me," he whispered into her ear. Ashe found herself in an uncomfortable state of being. Her mind says no, but her body impulsively just asks for more.

Nocturne groped both her butt cheeks and squeezed them fervently. Ashe winced and let out a small moan, and at the sound of this, Nocturne was enticed even more. The tentacle on Ashe's left thigh curled upwards until it reached the entrance to her core. It began teasing her, stroking her clit that activated the tingles in between her legs. The sensation rose until it cascaded throughout her body like electricity, making her tense. She immediately lost the will to fight back.

Once Nocturne saw the expression on her face, he gently lifted her then placed her on the bed where he began to thrust his tentacle slowly into her womanhood. Ashe's eyes widened in surprise for she felt no pain at all, only pleasure.

Nocturne hovered near her and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Told you I won't harm you," he said.

Because a tentacle was wrapped around her mouth, Ashe only blinked and remained silent. Nocturne slowly thrust his tentacle deeper until it found her core. She drew her head back, moaning in sheer delight as her orgasm began to build up.

He thrust into her and pulled out repeatedly at moderate pace while his left hand squeezed her butt cheek, and his right hand was fondling her breast. Ashe couldn't help but moan from his actions. Heat was rapidly stacking within her body that eventually made her sweat. The inner walls of her vagina were already throbbing, and she had no idea that she was unconsciously begging for more.

Without warning, the tentacle on her right thigh deeply penetrated her as well. Ashe shut her eyes and moaned aloud in intense pleasure.

Nocturne suddenly lay a gentle hand on her cheek. She continued to moan until slowly, he removed the tentacle from her mouth, and took its place with his lips. At first, Ashe was stunned when he planted a long, sweet kiss on her lips. Then she slowly gave in, returning the kiss. Nocturne sucked her bottom lip while she moaned from his thrusts.

Seconds after their passionate lip-locking, the unlikely couple slowly pulled away with just enough space to exchange glances.

"I love you, Ashe," said Nocturne in a gentle and less frightening tone.

Ashe gasped upon hearing those words and her body stiffened. She came to climax, releasing a lot of juice.

It took a moment for Nocturne to carefully withdraw his soaking tentacles from her womanhood, including the other tentacles that were grasping her body.

She took series of deep breaths while he licked the liquid from one of his tentacles. He couldn't resist staring intently into her beautiful blue eyes, that for a while, he thought it sparkled, even though the latter were half open in exhaustion. He paid attention to her now swollen lips, her frosted-white hair slightly wet with her sweat, her flushed cheeks, and the long ugly scar on her neck that Nocturne gave when he raped Ashe back at the Twisted Treeline. The full picture, everything about her, was beautiful. _And I own her eternally_.

Once Ashe had collected herself and returned to reality, she noticed that Nocturne remained silent for quite a long time. Intently gazing at each other now, she caught sight of something peculiar lingering in his ghostly eyes, until she finally realized Nocturne's hidden desire. Ashe looked away and before she knew it, her lover dissolved into the darkness.

Suddenly, light pierced her vision, awakening her from the ruthless, surrealistic illusion. The environment seemed blurry at first, then her vision slowly focused until she could make out the outline and textures of the ceiling and furniture present in her suite. She glanced ahead and noticed a figure standing by the balcony. Ashe recognized the man immediately and she instantly felt surprised for his immediate return. She opened her mouth to speak but as if on cue, the man's unpleasant grunt interrupted her, shutting her out.

He slowly shifted to face her, his aura was as dark as his expression, and his eyes were gleaming with anger. His stance was very uninviting.

"Tryndamere?" Ashe uttered nervously.

Step by step, he slowly approached her. His body was stiff, like he was ready to crush someone's skull with his bare fist.

"You said the name of darkness in your sleep. You have been corrupted."

"What...? Aaah!" Tryndamere swung his clenched fist toward Ashe, causing her to fall off the bed from dodging it.

"Tryndamere, enough!" She yelled.

He lunged at her, ignoring what she said. Ashe quickly avoided the attack and rolled away, but Tryndamere managed to catch her by the hair and he yanked her hard. She yelped in pain as her whole body was slammed against the floor. Crimson liquid began to drip from her head.

He pinned her down with his brute strength, almost crushing her bones. Ashe cried out and defensively sank her teeth forcefully into his arm.

Tryndamere groaned. He pulled her up and mercilessly threw her across the suite like a useless ragdoll. A crater formed in the wall as Ashe made contact against it. She slumped down and more blood oozed out of her head. Her vision became blurry.

"You've been corrupted by darkness," he muttered while advancing to her. From the corner of her eye, Ashe found her ice bow lying on the floor. She glanced back at Tryndamere who had his fist prepared for a serious beating.

"Tryndamere... don't make me do this," she pleaded.

Ignoring her once again, Tryndamere swung his fist and heavily brought it down. Ashe took a split second to dive towards her weapon and grab it.

Tryndamere pulled his fist out of the wall where Ashe's head was supposed to be. He glared at his political wife and charged at her, grabbing her by the legs, squeezing them until his nails sank into her skin, piercing through the flesh and veins.

Ashe cried out and instinctively kicked his face off with great exertion. Tryndamere was pushed away, providing enough time for Ashe to aim and fire her Enchanted Crystal Arrow.

The frozen arrow whizzed and pierced Tryndamere's heart. Frost instantly began to form around his chest. It quickly expanded until his whole body was engulfed in ice. Ashe silently watched him freeze before her.

"Forgive me, Tryndamere..." she croaked.

Ashe got up to her feet and limped away. She did not notice a crack forming in the ice where Tryndamere stood frozen. Suddenly, there was a mild earth shake. Ashe turned around to face Tryndamere, but the ice exploded in time with his loud, angry roar. A powerful shockwave blasted Ashe out of the balcony, where she fell down the two-hundred feet drop.

Tryndamere ran to the balcony and saw Ashe falling until she disappeared into the frost heave. He knew that she won't survive out there because a terrible blizzard was coming. He huffed and walked away, no remorse of what he did.

Ashe opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the soft pile of snow. She planted her hands down and began hoisting herself up, but to her attempt, a sharp pain ignited from her abdomen. She cried out in distress, especially when she saw something protruding from her belly. It was an ice shard that was a size of a Swiss knife. Half of it lay deep into her flesh.

Headstrong as she was, Ashe forcefully pulled the foreign object off her wound and dropped it. Taking a deep breath, she scanned her environment until she found her bow lying a couple of feet beside her. She crawled to claim it before shakily stumbling to her bare feet. Ashe clearly had no time to wear her armored boots since she was literally thrown off her castle at short notice. Crestfallen, she began limping away while leaving a trail of blood on the snow.

Each step she took was punishment. Her bare feet began to suffer frostbite, her body was trembling, and her wounds were still bleeding. Ashe had no idea how long she's been out and the blizzard was coming closer. A gust of wind quickly swallowed her, blinding her with snow. The unforgiving climate, however, did not stop Ashe from journeying just to avoid the wrath of Tryndamere. What was his problem anyway? Why couldn't he just listen to her explanation first instead of immediately beating her up like that? Ashe hated it whenever he'd jump to conclusions without knowing the other side of the coin. And wait a minute, Tryndamere mentioned that she's been murmuring Nocturne in her sleep. Was she really yearning for Nocturne? Was she becoming corrupted as Tryndamere had thought?

Bewildered and puzzled, Ashe's frostbitten legs finally gave up. She collapsed on the snow and let gravity roll her down the hill. When her body came to a full stop, Ashe painstakingly sat on her knees and examined the area. The blizzard died down, and a few meters ahead of her stretched a long, stone bridge connecting to the other side of the Howling Abyss.

"No...what did I do to deserve this?" She broke down. Ashe shakily lifted her bloodied hands and felt hot tears escaping her eyes. She bowed her head, helplessly sobbing into her hands.

"Ashe?" someone gently called out.

The familiar voice caught her attention that she quickly wiped her tears off. Gazing ahead, there was a dark figure hovering at the center of the stone bridge like a streetlight seen through dense fog.

"Nocturne?" she huffed. Odd as it may be, Ashe somehow felt enlightened to see him. Maybe she really did have a soft side for him.

Nocturne watched her struggling to get up. He noticed the blood stains on her torn dress, her wounds were still fresh, and her legs frostbitten.

Disregarding her terrible condition, Ashe began limping her way to him with a smile, but Nocturne's ghostly eyes suddenly narrowed and darkness ignited the whole area, engulfing them up. In a blink, all she could see were his eyes just inches away from hers, then a huge wave of unbearable pain instantaneously washed over her, dissolving her smile. The darkness faded away, revealing Nocturne's right arm blade impaling her torso. He relished seeing her expression change.

"I... I don't understand..." she whispered painfully.

The following events happened in slow motion. Nocturne silently withdrew his bloody blade, and Ashe, at first, fell on her knees, then collapsed sideways. She glanced up and saw Nocturne still hovering before her with his blades extended. He stared coldly at her while a pool of blood rapidly expanded underneath her body until the snow absorbed the liquid. Tears escaped her eyes once more, but Nocturne held no concern.

"If I can't have you, then no one can." He turned a cold shoulder, then left her behind.

As Ashe released her last breath, her entire world morphed into darkness.


End file.
